This invention relates generally to hoses and more particularly to hoses which are used in dim or unlighted environments.
Proper illumination of hoses has caused a great deal of problems, especially for hoses which carry combustibles or explosive materials.
Electricity, which could spark an explosion, must be avoided; the possibility of placing electrical lights on fuel hose itself is therefore avoided as being unsafe.
This is especially true for aerial refueling which is done at all hours of the day. In aerial refueling, the hose is typically marked with white bands which extend around the hose and give the pilot and operator ready visual cues. During daylight hours, aerial refueling has become relatively risk-free.
During night refueling though, these white bands are not readily discernable. The ability of the pilot to see the hose for proper positioning is thereby dramatically diminished.
To assist in this task, a variety of devices have been developed, including: U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,845, entitled "Aerial Refueling Receptacle Floodlights-Spoiler and Fuselage, Nose Mounted" issued to Finsness et al. on Sep. 8, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,376, entitled "Advanced Fuel Receptacle Lighting System for Aerial Refueling" issued to Newman on Dec. 30, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,685, entitled "Aerial Day/Night Refueling Stations" issued to Task et al. on Aug. 16, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,788, entitled "Aerial Refuel Floodlight" issued to Korski on Apr. 19, 1983.
In all of these situations, the technical approach has been to distance the light source from the hose and shine high intensity or flood-lights onto the dangling hose. Although this approach does reduce the risk of an explosive mixture of electricity and fuel, these lights have devastating affects upon the night-vision of the pilot and also create a highly visible "target" for the enemy. Because of this, these techniques have been generally avoided in combat conditions.
The visibility of the refueling hose is critical in combat situations. Use of visible, ultraviolet, or infrared markings or illumination which could be detectable by the enemy and could be used for targeting purposes cannot be allowed.
The same problem also exists for hoses used to transfer fuel and other liquids from or to a ship, as in ship-to-ship or ship-to-shore operations. The relative motion between the source reservoir and the receiving vehicle makes sighting of the hose by the operator imperative, but, during nighttime, the task becomes impossible without excessive external lighting. Due to the inability to see the hose floating on the water, it is frequently damaged by other ships.
Another major problem area exists in diving, salvage, and rescue operations. In night dives, deep water dives, or murky/muddy water, the ability to see a particular hose enhances the entire operation by increasing productivity and safety.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a definite need for identifying a hose during dim light conditions that does not increase the possibility of enemy detection during the hose's use.